Transportations
by takabf
Summary: This is a new story:)
1. Chapter 1

*This is story of SimuTrans which is videogame for PC. We can be a president of a transportation company*

It's time to big challenge. Finally, I got a huge chance to success in this company! After I get this job in here, I worked so hard...and this project could be the hardest project in my history.

So this is the super hard project-I need to make plan to make railways. Railways means not only railway but also Buses, Ships, and even airways...as I said couldn't it be so hard mission for me? But I'm excited because after I did these things successfully, I can get the title of president...it's so hot isn't it?

First of all, I decided to make bus stops. I made just 3 Bus stops-first, in front of city hall, second, next to the theater, third, next to the park.

But after few weeks, I noticed it doesn't work. there ware too small amount of passenger, so that I couldn't get enough profits from them. So that, I tried to re-design that line. The second and third stops were moved to close to more cityside.

After that, it could works so well-now it makes big money and people like it. Next, I'm planning to make railways from city to city.


	2. Chapter 2

My plan for the train was finally working well so that I got much money (of course it's not my money to play) - this is time to plan of shipping. In this region, there are some of ocean oil field, that I plan I make a shipping plan next.

What is the advantage of shipping? The answer is the amount. If you use the ship, you can carry as incomparable amount and weight. And what is a disadvantage? There are two answers- one is slow speed, and another is it's only for sea because it's shipped as you know.

Anyway, I built a new port outside of the city and bought tanker to carry oil. and then, I made another railroad from the port to the Chemical factory. Then, I also built a road from them to the pharmacy. This new line generates new economy, employment, and money. It means the town around the main city can improve and get more people. In fact, our tanker carries gains take a lot of money but also gain much money than they consume. I can say it's success! so that, in next, I'm planning to install Tram in this city. And making a new line from a city to a new city.


	3. Chapter 3

Until this week, I constructed a new port, the new rail line to transport charcoal and oils mainly.

So that I planned to build new rail to transport people.

passenger transport-it is one of the most important and also difficult things in this job. Unlike some other cargo, we need to care about not only speed, but also comfort, safety, and of course, convenience. In short, this new project is not as easy as before one.

First, I made a station in the biggest city then I made smaller on one second biggest town. this is our first line for the passenger. what a big step of my carrier!

But in fact, it was not going as well as I guess. the problem was super-crowded station and because of it, the passengers missed some trains. that was a fatal problem, so I needed to find a solution to it.

I found it. Make train long? no. I would make parallel line-yes, it's double track. then I stop these train just a few days and built new track next to the already have. It was a kind of hard work but how was the effect? Yes, it worked! I can say it was so effective.

So now, there is two parallel line. and I have next plan to develop this town. I'll talk about it next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Now its time to finish our story. I had made railways, port, bus, and tram. So what should be the last one? I thought it should be so hi-tech, expensive but so speedy, and futuristic. So it is a Linear motor train.

What is that? This is a kind of a new type of train with the magnetic power. actually, its a little bit of floating in the air! because of it. this train makes amazing speed and comfort realize.

so what did I do first? I constructed a new big thermal power plant to provide a crazy amount of electricity to it.

then I started to lay the tracks. it is the hardest part of it. why? I did it on the underground. the reason was the noise. it is too speedy to pass the ground.

finally, it was finished. now there is an only 2 station of it with our company. but it just started. there was nothing at first. but these days, we had a lot of traffic and public transport and also lots of people.

what should we do next? we have still countless numbers to do. but what should we do is keep our company and town great with the new position, President.


End file.
